gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Fiox (video game)
|genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |media = CD-ROM }} Fiox (released in Japan as Fex) is a 2000 platform video game developed by Gingo Interactive, published by Sony Computer Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Interactive Studios. It was originally released for the PlayStation 2 in North America on December 19, 2000, in Europe on December 21, 2000, and in Japan on February 13, 2001. The game was developed with the titular character being considered a possible mascot for the PlayStation 2. This was due to the absence of a platform game at the time of its launch; however, the game failed to catch consumer attention. Fiox received mixed to positive reviews from critics, with many praising its graphics and high replay value. A sequel tentatively titled Fiox II was in development, but was never released. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Development After the release of Niz 2: The Journey of Nonsensical, Gingo Interactive decided to work on a new game that had new original characters. Rather than making the game "hip and cool" like Niz Chicoloco and "edgy and violent" like Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent, they wanted the game to be a "cute and simple" platformer targeted at a family audience. During the release of Niz 2: The Journey of Nonsensical, Fiox was codenamed "Project YAPG". The game was originally planned for the PlayStation, but due to the PlayStation's limitations and the upcoming release of the more powerful PlayStation 2, development was moved over to the new console. Fiox was conceptualised as one of the candidates for "would-be" mascots for the PlayStation 2, due to the lack of a platform game upon the console's launch. Before Sony Computer Entertainment (SCEA) made an official announcement about Fiox, an advertisement for the game was featured on the back page of the instruction manual for Niz 2: The Journey of Nonsensical, which was released for the PlayStation in 1999. There were no mention of a company in the advertisement and no gameplay details were revealed. In December 1999, SCEA representatives said they were not ready to comment on the product. In May 2000, a few days before the E3 Media and Business Summit, they released the first information about the game. Pre-release and unused content Regional differences Reception The game got mixed to positive reviews, and it was considered "a cuter spiritual successor to critically acclaimed Rareware's N64 games" and was also dubbed as "PlayStation's Banjo-Kazooie". Legacy Gingo Interactive was interested on developing a sequel to Fiox due to the game's success and the development of the sequel started in 2001. The sneak peek of the sequel, now to be called Fiox II was shown at E3 2003 and it got mixed to positive reviews this time. However, the development stopped in 2005, because of development problems and technical difficulties. Gallery Cover arts Coming soon! Screenshots fiox-title-screen1.jpg|Title screen Models Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video games Category:Fiox Category:2000s Category:2000 Category:Gingo Interactive Category:Universal Interactive Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:PlayStation 2 games